First Kiss
by bibiobio
Summary: [Chanbaek] "Ya! Chanyeollie, kenapa kau selalu membuka matamu ketika berciuman?"/Hadiah ulang tahun terindah bagi Chanyeol. Ciuman pertama. Dan alasan Chanyeol tidak memejamkan mata ketika mencium Baekhyun./[Birthday Fic for Park Chanyeol]


First Kiss

Story by Bibiobio

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Tatapannya bertubrukan dengan kedua manik Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya lekat. Mereka saling tatap, tak berkedip.

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya. Memutus pagutannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Chanyeollie, kenapa kau selalu membuka matamu ketika berciuman?" Baekhyun memberengut kesal.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Baek, kau ingat ciuman pertama kita?"

Seringaian itu makin melebar kala Baekhyun semakin memberengut dan berusaha menutup telinganya.

"Aku tidak ingat. Tidak ingat. Dan jangan mengingatkanku!"

"Dengan senang hati aku akan mengingatkannya untukmu, Baek."

Bukannya tidak ingat. Hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya saja. Bagi Baekhyun itu adalah kenangan paling memalukan yang pernah dialaminya.

.

.

Baekhyun membatu. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Kakinya terpaku erat di lantai kayu. Punggunggnya terpojok di loker sepatu. Ia menatap horor pemandangan di hadapannya. Ada Chanyeol di sana.

Chanyeol melangkah perlahan. Mendekati Baekhyun yang terdiam kaku. Ia menatap netra Baekhyun lekat, kemudian merundukkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun. Ia mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan, perlahan, Chanyeol terus mengikis jarak dengan mata terpejam, menyongsong ciuman pertamanya dengan Baekhyun.

Berhasil. Chanyeol telah mencium bibir Baekhyun. Dingin. Keras.

Tunggu. Dingin? Keras? Apa ini? Ini bukan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang belum pernah merasakan bibir Baekhyun. Tapi ini jelas bukan bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Maniknya melebar. Tidak ada Baekhyun di depannya, hanya ada loker sepatu yang dingin dan keras. Lalu di mana Baekhyun?

Baekhyun berjongkok lemas di dasar loker. Wajahnya merah padam. Maniknya berkilat ngeri menatap Chanyeol.

"A-a-a... Uwaaaaaaaaaaa..." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya selebar mungkin. Secepat mungkin. Berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia serasa hampir mati tadi. Ketika Chanyeol berada sedekat itu dengannya, ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara bernapas, lupa cara mengambil pasokan oksigen.

Baekhyun kembali teringat kejadian tadi. Chanyeol sedekat itu dengannya. Hampir tak ada jarak antara mereka. Chanyeol hampir menciumnya.

Seketika itu juga wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah. Membayangkan Chanyeol hampir menciumnya saja sudah hampir membuatnya pingsan. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar menciumnya? Mati. Dia akan mati. Tidak!

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa tiba-tiba lari?" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi

Baekhyun menoleh kaget, "Karena Kau mengejarku, bodoh!"

"Ha?" Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka. Ia menambah kecepatannya.

Baekhyun panik. Chanyeol hampir menyusulnya. Ia mempercepat larinya. "GYAA! Kenapa kau mengejarku, Park Chanyeol?"

"Karena kau tiba-tiba lari!" jawabnya kesal.

Dengan langkah lebarnya, Chanyeol berhasil mengejar Baekhyun."Kena kau, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terpojok. Chanyeol memerangkapnya ke dinding. Kedua lengan Chanyeol berada di sisi kepala Baekhyun, mencegahnya kembali kabur. Baekhyun menoleh ke sana-kemari dengan panik.

Mati. Mati. Matilah kau sekarang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan mati sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa kabur lagi. Chanyeol ada di dekatnya. Sangat. Sangat. Dekat. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap netra Chanyeol. Tatapan mereka menyatu. Chanyeol menatapnya teduh, lembut, dan melelehkan.

Chanyeol mendekat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat.

Jeda beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang menempel di bibir Baekhyun. Bukan. Bukan di bibir tetapi di kening. Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merunduk. Berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tengah tenggelam dalam tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut dan teduh. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Kepanikan dan ketakutannya tadi menguap begitu saja.

"Aku ingin menciummu, bolehkah?" ujar Chanyeol lirih dan dalam. Tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang merona.

Bagai tersihir oleh ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Manis. Lembut. Tidak ada ketakukan dan kepanikan. Mereka menginginkannya. Mereka menikmatinya. Ini menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terindah bagi Chanyeol.

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak menutup matamu saat berciuman karena kau berpikir jika kau menutup matamu, aku akan kabur lagi seperti waktu itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah kabur darimu." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang menggoda. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol kemudian berbisik, "Dan... Happy Birthday, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua insan itu kini kembali berpagutan mesra.

"Tapi.." ucap Chanyeol begitu pagutan manis mereka terputus. Ia menjeda kalimatnya beberapa saat.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pingsan setelah ciuman pertamamu."

"YA! Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan mengingatku tentang hal itu! Itu sangat memalukan bodooh!" Bekhyun berteriak kecil sambil memukuli lengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
